Blast from the Past
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Sequel to Angels and Demons. Patty and Dante are happy together and their family has started but people and problems from the past keep popping up. Will it destroy their family or make it stronger? DxP Read and Review
1. Unexpected Visitor

A boy with silver hair stood, smirking smugly at his younger brother who smirked right back. The weapons in their hands connected fiercely as they continued to attack with everything they had.

"Give it up, Sparda. You can't beat me, the prince of the Demon World!" The oldest cackled.

Practically his twin in everything but age, growled. "Shut up, Virgil. Momma says one day, dad's arrogance will get him in serious trouble. The same goes for you!"

The eight year old child known as Virgil never ceased his thunderous laughter. Out of anger, Sparda lunched forward with his weapon and its mark. Virgil looked down in shock.

"W-What?" He stuttered as he watched red stain into his shirt.

Sparda stood up proudly, lowering his sword. "I win."

Virgil dropped to his knees. "No!" He hollered before he collapsed and crumpled to the ground.

Near them, a high pitched giggle broke the grave mood. Sparda turned to see their little sister laughing at Virgil. She had long, soft wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Virgil lifted his head as he pouted to his sister.

"Eva, you're not supposed to laugh when someone dies," Virgil told her.

"But I knew you weren't dead," Eva said, innocently.

"That doesn't matter, you're supposed to cry."

Eva's bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Both boys ran to her in alarm.

"No, don't cry, Eva," Sparda pleaded.

"I didn't mean to say it in a mean way, Eva," Virgil tried.

Eva's bottom lip stopped trembling before she broke out into a smile. "See? I can cry if I have to!"

Both boys sweat-dropped as they looked at each other.

"Boys, dinner's ready! Bring Eva down with you!" A voice called from down stairs.

"What do you think momma made for dinner?" Sparda asked.

Virgil shrugged. "Hell if I know."

The two identical siblings held Eva's hands and walked down the stairs to the second level, where the kitchen was. They walked in to find their mother laying down lasagne and a bowl of mash potato in the middle of the table.

"Is dad still not back, mom?" Virgil asked.

The woman sighed. "No. Your dad's still away with Lady and Trish."

"I can't wait till they can take us out with them," Sparda spoke up excitedly as he dug into his food.

Virgil smirked at him, agreeing whole-heartedly. Their mother surprisingly knew they would eventually, when their father saw that they were ready and would take them to hunt lower level demons. Her little girl though, she would train Eva herself. The boys were too much like their father and could already hurt her if they used their full strength. Eva didn't quite have that problem…yet.

Patty, now twenty-four years old, sat down as she watched her three beautiful children eat. A lot of things had changed since Lucifer attacked eight years ago. After she killed Lucifer, she decided to take back her old name, Patty, though it's short for Patricia. She left Soleanna Crystal Lowell back in England. They also changed Devil May Cry. The first level is the same, made for business and their clients. It's also kind of an entertainment area now. The second level has the kitchen, lounge, laundry and whatnot. The third level has the bedrooms. It's a nice place and Patty's real home, where her life first began.

She ate with them and laughed when they told her about their fight upstairs.

"How many times have I told you guys not to use tomato sauce to fill the water balloons?" Patty snapped when she spotted the patches on their shirt.

"But mom, how else will we know when we 'killed' the other?" Virgil asked.

"Just do what your father and I do, whoever pins the other down for five seconds wins," Patty explained.

She left out the part where their sparring turned to matches between the sheets. She blushed as she watched her children continue talking comically.

The two boys were indeed identical with the silver hair and her vibrant deep blue eyes but Virgil was at least a head taller than Sparda. They had their father's cocky personality, especially Virgil, when it came to fighting and each other but had Patty's gentle touch and her cleanliness.

Eva was gentle and kind but when she had a tantrum, you were in for it. Even Dante fears his daughter when she's upset. The only things that make her upset, was if she or her family and friends were hurt, especially her mother.

As Patty forked a small slice of the lasagne into her mouth, she froze when she felt demons entering her home. Eva, felt it too, because let out a whimper, ending Virgil and Sparda's bickering. They saw their mothers' face and knew what Evas' whimper meant. Virgil and Sparda stood when Patty did.

"No, don't," Patty stopped them.

"But, momma-" Virgil protested.

Patty wanted to comfort them because Virgil only called her 'momma' if he was scared or upset.

"Grab Eva and take her upstairs. Stay up there and don't come down until me or your father come for you."

"Momma," Sparda whimpered.

"It'll be fine, sweetie, now go," she said.

They did as she said and ran upstairs. Patty quietly moved to the staircase.

"Momma," she heard a whisper.

She looked up to see Virgil. He held something over the rail before he let them go. Patty caught it and twirled the items in her hands expertly. They were Dante's Ebony and Ivory. He gave them to her. Patty smiled up at her son before she headed down the staircase.

The moment she stepped off the last stair, demons emerged and flew at her.

"Eat this, dick wards!" Patty hissed before she emptied the magazine into them.

Once they were clear of the door way, she ran out into the front room quickly, dodging attacks as she shot those still entering the house. She spotted the body on the ground and the silver hair poking out.

"Dante!" Patty gasped.

She put the guns away before she let a little of her spiritual powers fill her. She had to be careful with her powers around the house. As she got stronger, they hurt even half-breeds and even her children so she relied on guns and swords before her own powers. But these bastards were still coming and she was running out of bullets and had no swords near her. Not to mention it just go personal. Her hands and legs filled with her power before she lunged at those still coming in. One punch was enough to put a whole through their body.

Again and again, she threw fists and kicks. On an adrenaline rush, she panted, eyes darting around the room. Once she was sure it was all clear, she ran to Dante.

"Dante!" She called again as she knelt beside him.

She pushed his bangs out of his face before she gasped. Call it instincts, but she knew it wasn't Dante. Perhaps having her own twins enabled her to be able to tell real's from fakes and this person was definitely not Dante.

"Who…" Patty wondered.

"Momma," Virgil called from the top of the stairs.

The sudden silence downstairs had scared him.

"I'm okay, Virgil," Patty spoke before her eyes widened. "Vergil!" She gasped.

"What? What's wrong!" Virgil called as he ran down the stairs.

Her eyes roamed over Vergil to find he had a sword through his heart.

"Shit," she whispered and grabbed for the sword.

"Momma, don't!" Virgil yelled. "That's not dad."

"I know," Patty spoke before she yanked the sword out.

The action was followed by spurts of blood. A sense of déjà vu hit her.

"Help me get him upstairs."

Virgil did so and they took him to one of the spare rooms. Patty tended to his wounds once she removed his coat and shirt.

"Momma, who is this guy?" Virgil asked.

"He's your dad's twin," Patty spoke softly.

She turned to Virgil and smiled. "Virgil, meet your uncle, Vergil."

* * *

**Do you like it? Yes? No?**

**Read and Review, tell me what you think 3**

**Dii**


	2. Explanations

**Okay everyone, so there were a couple of reviews I'd like to answer.**

**It's not so confusing when you realise that they are not THE original Eva, Sparda and Vergil but the kids to Dante and Patty that they named after them.**

**Also, if the world was like theirs, I don't think people would be put off by the name Sparda. I mean, they get hit by demons so many damn times that they accept it so whats one kids name after the Demon Lord that they have a statue of in their park?**

**So I think that's that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dante, Trish and Lady headed back to Devil May Cry but stopped short when they saw the front door busted down.

"Patty!" Dante yelled as he ran inside. "Patty! Kids!" Dante called.

"Up here, dad!" Sparda called as Virgil ran down the stairs.

Dante stared at all the demons lying on the ground. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She's upstairs with uncle," Virgil spoke hurriedly. "She set up a barrier around the room. We can't get inside without being fried to death. Even Eva flinches away from it!"

"What do you mean, 'your uncle'?" Dante asked as he ran upstairs with Trish and Lady.

"I mean your-." Virgil ran into Dante's back when he skidded to a halt outside the doorway into the spare room.

Dante stared at the body on the bed being tended to by his woman. The hair, the figure, he didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

"Vergil…" Dante whispered.

"I didn't know you had a brother, dad," Virgil stated.

"I do. Your mother named you after him for me."

"Where has he been all this time?" Virgil asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Dante murmured. "Patty, let me in."

Patty looked at him and he could see the wariness inside them.

"I'm sorry Dante, but I can't do that. He's a danger to everyone and I used the last of my power to put it up. Once I put it down, it'll stay down until my energy replenishes."

"Then get out of there!" Dante growled.

"Not until he's healed!" Patty yelled back.

"Check it again, then. He's a half-demon, just like me so they should already be healed."

Patty looked down and carefully removed the large bandage. Indeed, the wound had healed. Patty nodded to Dante and started putting the dirtied bandages into the bucket of bloodied water by her feet. Once done tidying up, she grabbed the handle and headed to the door when she was tugged back.

She gasped and dropped the bucket in surprise, the murky water spilling out onto the polished wood.

"Patty!" Lady screamed.

Trish kept a hand on her, knowing that only Patty stood a chance against Vergil and that's only because she could purify him if she had to. That wouldn't kill him but it would give her time to get away. She took care to make sure Virgil stayed upstairs with his younger siblings.

Patty stared into the ice blue eyes so identical to Dante's that she could fool herself into thinking Vergil was him.

"Who are you, woman?" Vergil asked, tightening his grip on Patty's wrist.

"Vergil, don't hurt her!" Dante yelled into the barrier.

Vergil's eyes flickered to the barrier to see Dante clutching Rebellion tensely.

"Little brother," Vergil stated.

Patty placed a hand on top of Vergil's. "Please release me," she spoke softly.

Vergil shot her a look, eyes narrowed as he searched her eyes. He looked at the ground by her feet to see the bucket's spilt contents.

"You tried to help me?" He asked. "Well? Answer me."

"Yes. I cleaned your wound and bandaged it. I forgot in my moment of panic that you were a half-demon like Dante and that you'd heal on your own."

"Hn."

He still didn't release her so Patty used the little bit of pure energy she had replenished and let it pulse on her hand. Vergil let her go in surprise and she bent down to pick up the bucket and cleaned up the mess before walking through the barrier to Dante.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Patty rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "I'm fine, Dante. I'm going to wash my hands and then check on the kids. You can question him from here. He can't get out."

Dante nodded and Patty moved away but before she left, he gave her a swift kiss that showed her that he both missed and worried for her. Patty stared into her eyes with nothing but love and caressed his cheek before she walked off.

Dante turned his eyes back to the bare chested man on the bed.

"Vergil."

* * *

Patty smiled at Eva as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She finished tucking her in before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little princess," Patty cooed.

Eva giggled tiredly and hugged her stuffed bear, Rosie.

"Goodnight mommy."

Patty stood and turned to her two sons who sat on their bed in their pyjamas. Once they saw Patty was done with Eva, they ducked under their covers.

Sparda and Virgil had their own single beds but most nights, they'd push their beds together to make a double. Usually when they did this, Eva would join them in the bed. The trio were so close it brought tears to Patty's eyes.

Patty knelt between the two beds, a hand on both boys blanket covered chests, patting lightly.

"So he's our uncle?" Sparda asked.

Patty nodded.

"And Virgil was named after him?"

Nod.

"He was attacked by those demons that entered the home?"

Nod.

"And the demons were after daddy?"

Nod.

"Then why-."

"Spardy, that's enough," Patty hushed, using his nickname.

They call him Spardy because Sparda was too…_demon-lord_-ish. Spardy was a cute nickname but in public, he went by his middle name, Anthony, the alias Dante use to go by as a kid. Sparda was also intelligent for his age, seeking more knowledge. He took after Vergil more than Virgil did. Virgil took after Dante.

**(A/N: If you guys haven't noticed, Vergil is the older one, Dante's twin brother, and Virgil is Dante's first born son. NOTICE THE SPELLING in other words)**

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

Sparda and Virgil nodded. Patty smiled and kissed their foreheads.

"Goodnight sweethearts."

"Goodnight momma."

Patty walked out and closed their bedroom door before going back down stairs. She took her place beside Dante who was still talking to the man in the room.

"The barrier's getting weaker," Patty noted quietly as she touched it.

"So you found yourself a woman, Dante," Vergil stated.

Dante didn't answer as he watched him.

"Vergil, why did you come to Devil May Cry?" Patty asked.

"I was looking for Dante."

"Why? Last I checked, which was a decade or so ago, you were in the Demon World."

"I was. Then I heard from other demons that Lucifer got free before you killed him. I was walking around the Demon World when I found many demons forming to create an army large enough to take over the world. I joined them."

"What!" Patty gasped. "But why!"

"Patty," Dante spoke firmly.

Patty bit her tongue and listened to what Vergil had to say.

"I helped train the demons in the army but then something changed," he murmured, suddenly distant. "Mother's amulet; it started glowing. When I looked at it, my conscience was pulled in where I met with mother. She showed me the events of that fateful night that took her life. I thought she just wanted to hide you because she loved you more. That she left me to die and that she died protecting you."

"Vergil," Dante tried but Vergil shook his head.

He needed to get this off his chest.

"No, I saw what happened."

Patty looked at him, hoping to understand. Vergil went on to explain.

"**Mother, why are you showing me this!" Vergil yelled angrily.**

**Eva watched her son sadly. "Because I need you to understand…"**

"**Understand what? That you left me for dead while hiding Dante away? That you chose him over me?"**

"**That's not it at all, Vergil," Eva murmured sadly.**

**She began to fade.**

"**Just watch, Vergil."**

**Vergil reluctantly turned to watch the scene so long ago unfold.**

"_**We're being attacked!" 10-year-old Vergil called as he ran downstairs.**_

"_**No! Vergil, stop!" Eva cried out.**_

_**Dante made to follow but Eva stopped him.**_

"_**No! Dante, you mustn't go out there!"**_

_**She ushered him into a closet.**_

"_**But mom…"**_

"_**No! No matter what, you must not come out of here, okay? Don't leave this room until you sense all the demons have gone, okay? Promise me!"**_

"_**I-I promise. But Vergil…"**_

"_**Don't worry, honey. I'm going to go get him and bring him back. If he tries to get out, you have to stop him and make sure he stays with you, okay?"**_

_**Dante nodded and Eva kissed his forehead before closing the closet. She turned and ran out of the room.**_

"_**Vergil!" Eva called, searching for her son.**_

_**When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw one of the demons before Vergil.**_

"_**Ver…" She never got to finish because she was cut down.**_

_**Her eyes widened.**_

"_**N-No," she cried, staring out at Vergil's back as he listened to the demon.**_

_**She raised her hand, trying to reach for Vergil. She wept as she felt the last of her strength draining away. Suddenly, something grabbed her foot and dragged her back upstairs. She was placed back into the room with Dante in it. Suddenly, a sword was plunged through her body, pinning her to the floor. Eva coughed up blood as her vision faded.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry, my sons," she whispered before her body went completely limp.**_

_**That was when Vergil ran in.**_

"_**Mom, no!" Vergil cried.**_

"_**Vergil?" Dante asked as he opened the closet doors.**_

_**Vergil looked up to see Dante had been stashed away as the demon lord had told him. Looking back at his mother, he thought back to what else the demon lord had told him. That she had let him go while she hid Dante and tried to protect him while he was left to fight on his own.**_

**Looking back on it now, Vergil realised that his mother's body had been facing towards the door, meaning that she had run after him. If she was truly protecting Dante, she would have been facing the closet directly behind her. That's how he knew what she was telling him now was the truth.**

"**H-How could I have been so blind?" Vergil whispered.**

"**You were young," Eva answered as she rematerialized. "Children are much easier to corrupt and you already felt insecure. No one can blame you. It was all Mundus's doing."**

"**Damn him!"**

"**Vergil, please. You must stop this plan to conquer the Human World. Your father died protecting it and you're going against everything he died for."**

"**It's too late," Vergil answered sadly. "I've already trained all the demons and made sure they were more than capable of taking over."**

"**Not if both sons of Sparda stood against them."**

"**You're talking about joining side with Dante after all this time."**

"**Yes."**

"**But I don't even know where he is or how to get to the Human World."**

"**I could show you the way."**

"**How do you know I won't show the army the way out?" Vergil asked.**

**Eva smiled at him lovingly. He forgot all the times she'd smile at him and show him such love. He'd only ever remembered the times she would smile like that for Dante. He really was blinded by his jealousy.**

"**Because you're my son."**

Patty hadn't realised she was crying until she felt the lump in her throat. She looked up at Dante to find his eyes were watery but his face was hard. Patty placed a hand on his tensed arm and he looked down at her. Suddenly Patty was hit with fatigue and stumbled forward.

"Patty!" Dante gasped as he caught her around the waist and held her to him.

The barrier between Dante and Vergil disappeared as Patty held her head.

"Don't worry, Dante," Patty murmured. "I'm just exhausted. I haven't used my powers in a while and it took a lot out of me today."

"I'll take her up to bed, Dante," Trish offered.

Dante nodded and handed her to Trish who supported her weight with no problem at all. When they left, he turned back to Vergil who was watching Trish in awe.

"That's Trish," Dante spoke, stepping through the doorway and closer to his brother. "She was created by Mundus to trick me into letting my guard down so she could kill me."

"Mundus," Vergil hissed.

"Don't worry, though. She's on our side."

"The Demon Army will come after you; you do know that, don't you?"

"Of course. They always do."

* * *

**Like it? No?**

**Let me know how I can make it better then.**

**RxR**


End file.
